


What Iruka Saw

by ducttapeofdoom



Series: Search 'verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka just wanted a bit of time to himself to train…too bad someone was already in the training grounds…</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Iruka Saw

Iruka walked towards one of the more remote training grounds. He didn’t feel like being interrupted by any of the students or genins out for a bit of training. He traveled to the far side of the training grounds and dropped his bag next to a tree to begin stretching. However, he was stopped by a soft sound nearby.

 

Being the curious sort of fellow that he was, he followed the sound. Later he would justify it as being under constant vigilance, what with the threat of Orochimaru hanging over their heads. That is, much…much later…

 

Iruka was shocked when he came upon the familiar silver head of hair that belonged to Naruto’s Jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Iruka was ready to walk over and greet the older man when he noticed there was another person there. Said person had announced themself through a low, deep moan.

 

Iruka stared in shock at the sight of Maito Gai kneeling in the dirt while his eternal rival’s fingers disappeared inside of the strong man. Iruka knew that the two of them probably noticed him, but they weren’t reacting to him.

 

Kakashi licked his way down Gai’s chest as he slipped another finger inside of Gai, making it four inside his lover.

 

“Rival,” Gai moaned, “enough. Fuck me!”

 

Kakashi chuckled against the skin under his tongue. “So impatient,” he purred, kneeling up so that he was better positioned to fuck his lover.  He reached down and was obviously moving his hand to cover his erection. He lined up with the needy man's entrance and slowly pushed in. Kakashi leaned foreword and whispered in his lover's ear, “Lets give the Chuunin a show.”

 

Iruka gaped at the two of them, he couldn't believe that the two of them were continuing with him there.

 

Gai groaned and pushed back against Kakashi as the silver haired man pushed into him. He never knew that being watched would turn himself on so much, he had always thought that he would be disgusted with someone seeing him act like this, but he actually _liked_ it when he thought about Iruka seeing him acting like such a slut for his rival. “More,” he begged, wanting to feel all that his lover could give him.

 

Kakashi groaned louder at the plea, increasing his speed so much that he completely forgot about the chuunin watching them as he strove to please his lover.

 

Iruka still stood there stunned with his jaw hanging open even after the two had finished, cleaned up, and left. It had all been because of three words exchanged between the two of them: I love you.

 

When he woke out of his daze, he found a note pinned to the tree he was leaning against.

 

_Iruka-sensei,_

_We would appreciate it if you didn't mention what you saw here today to anyone. We're not exactly ready to tell anyone just yet. My youthful rival and myself prefer to keep those out of the loop guessing. A challenge to ourselves, you would say._

_Gai and Kakashi_

Fin


End file.
